El Pillar of Autumn (nivel de Halo: Combat Evolved)
¿Buscabas ''The Pillar of Autumn, el crucero de la UNSC?'' Pillar of Autumn es el 1º nivel dentro de Halo: Combat Evolved y de la Trioligía de Halo. El Jefe Maestro es revivido de su sueño criogénico para llegar al puente de la nave, comnandada por el Capitán Jacob Keyes, y saber sobre su estado actual. Después de una corta charla, el Jefe Maestro busca una manera de abandonar la nave por medio de un bote salvavidas Bumblebee. Descripción Este nivel se lleva a cabo dentro del Pillar of Autumn y consite en entrenamiento (por debajo de Heróico) y escapar de dicha nave. Este nivel cambia dependiendo de la dificultad elegida. El Sargento Johnson tiene distintos diálogos al inicio del nivel, uno por dificultad. En Fácil y Normal, el jugador pasa varias pruebas de diagnóstico mostrandole los controles más básicos. En Heróico y Legendario, esto simplemente no ocurre y el jugador es enviado directamente en busca del Capitán Keyes. En Fácil y Normal, el Detector de Movimiento y las granadas no aparecen hasta ciertos momentosdel nivel. En Heróico y Legendario, estos pueden ser usados desde el mero inicio. Diálogo Parte 01: The Pillar of Autumn {Cutscene} {Empieza la cinemática-La cámara se encuentra en el espacio; Halo se puede ver encima de Threshold. La cámara gira y se acerca al ''The Pillar of Autumn. Longswords se encuentran al lado de la nave.}'' Capitán Keyes: "Cortana, solo quiero saber si siguen ahí." Cortana: "Creo que los dos sabemos la respuesta." {Dentro de la nave, la cámara enfoca a Keyes} Capitán Keyes: (suspira) "Ha sido un salto a ciegas. ¿Cómo han—" Cortana: "-Llegado primero? Sus naves siempre han sido más veloces. En cuanto ha que nos hayan seguido, a tal velocidad, tenía pocas posibildades de maniobra." {Keyes camina alrededor, mirándo las pantallas} Capitán Keyes: "Íbamos a ciegas, ¿no?" Cortana: "Hasta que frenamos. Nadie podía haber pasado por alto nuestro rastro." {Keyes mira a la consola de uno de sus tripulantes.} Cortana: "Nos esperaban al otro lado del planeta." {Un hombre del personal presiona algunos botones. La pantalla muestra un diagrama de Threshold con la Instalación 04 en orbita.} Capitán Keyes: "¿Cuál es la situación?" Cortana: "Estamos eliminando su escuadra de reconocimiento, nada grave." {Keyes mira la pantalla principal, saca su pipa de su boca y sacude las cenizas. Cierra sus ojos cansadamnete.} Cortana: (continua) "Pero, se aproximan varios grupos de combate de clase CCS, tres naves insignia por grupo. Y estarán aquí dentro de unos 90 segundos." Capitán Keyes: "Bien, pues ya está. Pon la nave en Alerta de Combate Alfa. Todos a sus puestos." Cortana: "Todos, ¿señor?" Capitán Keyes: "Todos." {Una alarma suena. Los tripulantes del puente corren a sus estaciones.} Capitán Keyes: "Por cierto, Cortana..." {El avatar de Cortana aparece.} Cortana: "¿Hmm?" Capitán Keyes: "...demos la bienvenida a nuestros amigos." Cortana: "Ya había empezado." {La escena cambia al hangar del ''Pillar of Autumn, un Marine sacude bastones de luz para guiar a un Pelican a colocarse correctamente. La vista cambia al piso de abajo.}'' Cortana: (Altavoz) "A todo el personal de combate, acudan a sus puestos de combate." Cortana: (Altavoz) "5to pelotón, a la cubierta 11. 14to pelotón, con 22do táctico en Charlie 14." {Marines comienzan a hablar, preparando sus armas, preparando tanques Scorpion y Warthogs, o solo algazanean, hasta que la vista cambia al Sargento Avery Johnson que camina entre los Marines.} Sargento Johnson: "¡Ya habéis oido! ¡Os estáis moviendo!" Cortana: (Altavoz) "Esto no es una instrucción. Repito. No es una instrucción." {El siguiente diálogo cambia debido a la dificultad.} {Los Marines forman dos filas. Johnson camina entre la formación.} Sargento Johnson (Fácil y Normal): "Otra vez a terminar lo que han empezado los pilotos, abandonaremos la nave y atacaremos al Covenant en tierra. Acabaremos con ellos, los partiremos en dos y les arrancaremos el cráneo." {Da la Vuelta} "¿Si o no, Marines?!!" Sargento Johnson (Heróico): "Hombres, estamos aqui para mostrarles a esos hijos de perra barba partida cabeza de calamar, que no pudieron elegir a un peor enemigo que la raza humana. ¡Vamos a despedazar a esos bichos hasta que no tengamos nada mas que dispararles! ¡Y entonces los vamos a estrangular con sus propias tripas!" {Da la vuelta} "¡¿Si o no, Marines?!" Sargento Johnson (Legendario): "Hombres, llevamos estas cosas a la nada para evitar que pongan sus asquerosas garras de la Tierra. Pero, tropezamos con algo que eelos quieren tanto, que se trepan entre ellos mismos para conseguirlo. Bueno, no me importa si eso es la maquina anti-hijos de perra del Señor o un aro de hula, ¡no vamos a dejar que lo tengan! ¡Lo que vamos a dejar que tengan es una panza llena de plomo, y una piscina de su propia sangre para que se ahogen!" {Da la vuelta} "¡¿Si o no, Marines?!" Marines: "¡Señor, si señor!" Sargento Johnson: "Uh-huh. Claro que si. ¡Ahora fuera! ¡Ya mismo!" {Los Marines rompen la formación corren fuera del lugar, mientras Johnson los sigue lentamente.} Cortana: (Altavoz) "A todo el personal: Volvemos a atacar al enemigo. Contacto externo e interno inminente." Sargento Johnson: "Los novatos que quereis ver de cerca al Covenant... hoy estais de suerte." {La escena pasa a una pantalla de computador} :>X - CORTANA 1 0 CRYOSTOR. 23.4.7 >(PRIORITY ALPHA) :>UNSEAL THE HUSHED CASKET Oficial Técnico Sam Marcus: "¡Whoa! ¿Y bien?" Jefe Técnico Thom Shephard: "Ya. Vamos a descogelarle." {Los hombres comienzan a presionar botones.} Oficial Técnico Marcus: "Bien. Sistemas de bajo nivel en línea. Abrimos dentro de treinta segundos." {la cámara pasa al tubo criogénico del Jefe Maestro} "¡Está caliente! Cinco segundos para abrir." Parte 02: Toque de Diana Las pruebas solo ocurren en Fácil y Normal {Juego} Oficial Técnico Marcus: (Altavoz) "Todo está en verde. Ciclo completo." {La cubierta del tuco se levanta} Jefe Técnico Shephard: {Saluda} "Sentimos la prisa, Jefe Maestro. Estamos un poco . La desorientación pasará ensguida." Oficial Técnico Marcus: (Altavoz) {saluda} "¡Bienvenido, señor! Enseguida le tendremos preparado." Jefe Técnico Shephard: "Jefe, eche un vistazo por la sala. Tengo que calibrar el diagnóstico para su traje de batalla." {El Jefe mira alrededor} Jefe Técnico Shephard: "Bien. Gracias señor." Oficial Técnico Marcus: (Altavoz) "Estoy ajustando sus monitores de energía, señor." {Las barras de salud aparecen en tu HUD.} Jefe Técnico Shephard: (examnina un panel) "Constantes vitales normales. No hay quemaduras. Muy bien señor, ya puede salir del crio-tubo." {Cinemática} {El Jefe Mestro sale del tubo criogénico} Jefe Técnico Shephard: "Le he dado una dosis doble de estimulante. De una vuelta por la sal criogénica y reunase conmigo en el puesto de diagnóstico óptico cuando esté listo." {Thom camina, el Jefe Mestro lo sigue y se coloca en un cuadro rojo.} {Si el Jefe no sigue a Thom o comienza a vagar:} Jefe Técnico Shephard: "Necesito que me mire para que podamos comenzar." {Cuando el Jefe sigue a Thom y se coloca en un cuadro:) Jefe Técnico Shephard: "Ya se que los sistemas de armamento suelen ocuparse de los sensores de objetivo, pero vamos mal de tiempo, Jefe. Mire a los paneles intermitentes para fijarlos como objetivo. Cuando los fije, cambiarán de color." {El Jefe mira a las luces.} Jefe Técnico Shephard: "Vale, muy bien..." Oficial Técnico Marcus: "Señor, persivo algunos errores de calibración. Voy a invertir el ángulo de visión, haber si le parece mejor." {El ángulo es invertido} "Fije las luces intermitentes como objetivo." {El Jefe mira al panel} "¿Está mejor así o lo vuelvo a cambiar?" {Se elige la elección que se quiera por parte del jugador.} Oficial Técnico Marcus: (Altavoz) "Vale, dejaré el ángulo de visión normal/invertido. Pero si quiere, lo puede cambiar más adelante. (pausa) a punto para las pruebas de escudos de energía." Jefe Técnico Shephard: "Sigame hasta el punto de pruebas para escudos de energía." Cortana (COM): (Altavoz) "Equipos de combate, de Alfa a Sierra a sus posiciones de defensa. Nave de abordaje del Covenant aproximándose. Prepárense para hacer frente a los intrusos." {Si el Jefe vaga por el lugar} Jefe Técnico Shephard: "Señor, tiene que mirarme para que podamos empezar." {El Jefe se para en el cuadro.} Jefe Técnico Shephard: "Vale, ajuste sus escudos de energía." {El medidor de los escudos aparece y comienzan a cargarse} Oficial Técnico Marcus: (Altavoz) "Muy bien, escudos totalmente cargados." Jefe Técnico Shephard: "Bien, señor. Bajelos para probar la recarga automática." {Los escudos desaparecen y comienzan a cargarse automáticamente} Oficial Técnico Marcus: (Altavoz) "Se recargan normalmente. Todos los indicadores en verde." Captain Keyes (Altavoz): "Puente a Crio 2, aquí el Capitán Keyes. Envien al Jefe Maestro al puente inmediatamente." Jefe Técnico Shephard: "Capitán, tendremos que saltar el diagnóstico de armas y-" Captain Keyes (Altavoz): "Ahora mismo, soldado." Jefe Técnico Shephard: "A la orden, señor. {Pausa} El Capitán parece nervioso, Mejor que vayamos para allá. Te encontraremos armas luego." Oficial Técnico Marcus (Altavoz): "Vale. Pero voy a dejar el auto-diagnóstico funcionando." Jefe Técnico Shephard: "Buena idea. ¡Es mejor que te vayas ya!" Oficial Técnico Marcus (Altavoz): "Afirmativo. ¡Solo dejame reiniciar la computadora y me iré!" {se escuchan golpes de las puertas de la sala de observación. Una alarma se activa.} "¡Oh, Dios! ¡Intentan atravesar la puerta! {La puerta explota y un Elite Mayor dispara a Sam.} ¡Seguridad! ¡Intrusos en Crio 2! No, por favor, no— {Un disparo de plasma golpea a Sam, y él cae.} Agh!" Jefe Técnico Shephard: (aterrado) "¡Sam! ¡Sam! (Al Jefe) Vamos, Tenemos que largarnos de aquí. ¡Por aquí!" } {Thom lleva al Jefe Maestro al corredor fuera del cuarto. Thom intenta abrir una puerta, la cual explota, matándolo. El Jefe Maestro deja el area y mira a más tripulantes luchando contra el Covenant} Hombre de Personal 1: ¡Atención! ¡Los tenemos justo detrás! {Unos cuantos hombres de Personal entran a un cuarto mientras las puertas se cierrran} Hombre de Personal 2 o Marine: ¡A asegurar las compuertas! ¡Vamos! ¡VAMOS! {Un hombre de Personal corre de una puerta, con otro detrás de él.} Hombre de Personal 3: ¡Esperame! {El hombre de Personal muere por una explosión apenas alcanza las puertas, las que se cierran lentamente.} Hombre de Personal: {Si permaneces ahí} Señor, todo está bien aquí. ¡Tal vez te necesiten en otra parte! {El Jefe encuentra otro cuarto con un Elite. Él gruñe, pero los Marines le disparan, y el Elite huye. Esto solo pasa en Fácil y Normal.} Marine 1: "¡Jefe, Cortana dice que vaya al puente, ya!" {El Jefe sigue avanzando hasta que se encuentra con el Soldado Chips Dubbo quien ayuda a algunos hombres de Personal a luchar contra el Covenant.} Soldado Dubbo: "¡Señor! ¡El Capitán le necesita en el puente, ya! Sígame." {Se topan con más fuerzas Covenant:} "¡Vamos, Jefe!" {Cuando alcanzas el puente} "¡El Capitán Keyes lo espera, señor!" {Cutscene} {El Jefe Maestro se acerca a Keyes.} Jefe Maestro: "Capitán Keyes." Capitán Keyes: "Me alegro de verle, Jefe. La cosa no va bien. Cortana hizo lo que pudo, pero fue inútil." Cortana: "Una docena de naves del Covenant contra unsolo crucero de clase Halcyon. Me conformo con tres... más bien cuatro blancos." (Al Jefe Maestro) "¿Has dormido bien?" Jefe Maestro: "Si, pero no gracias a ti." Cortana: {Sonrie} "¿Me has echado de menos?." {Se escucha una fuerte explosión. El Jefe y Keyes casi caen por ello.} Capitán Keyes: "¡Informe!" Cortana: "¡Ha sido uno de sus grupos de abordaje! ¡Una carga de antimateria!" Oficial de Control de Fuego: "¡Señora! ¡El cañón principal está desconectado!" Cortana: "¡Capitán, esa era mi única opción defensiva!" Capitán Keyes: "Esta bien. Voy a iniciar el Protocolo Cole, artículo 2: Abandonamos el Autumn. Tú también, Cortana." Cortana: "¿Y usted qué, va a undirse con la nave?" Capitán Keyes: "Eso podríamos decir. Ese objeto que hay ahí, voy a intentar aterrizar en él." Cortana: "Con el debido respeto, señor, ya hay bastantes héroes muertos." Capitán Keyes: "Entiendo tu preocupación, Cortana, pero no depende de mi. El Protocolo es claro. Una IA no puede ser destruidani capturada, por eso te vas de la nave. Fija una serie de zonas de aterrizaje, cargalas en mi red neural, y prepárate para una transferencia." Cortana: "Si, señor." {El avatar de Cortana desaparece.} Capitán Keyes: "Y aquí interviene usted, Jefe. Saque a Cortana de la nave. Manténgala a salvo del enemigo. Si la capturan, lo sabrán todo. Despliege de fuerzas, armas... la Tierra." Jefe Maestro: "Comprendo." {El avatar de Cortana reaparece}. Cortana: "El Autumn seguirá maniobrando hasta que inicie la secuencia de aterrizaje. No va hacer caso, pero deje que mis subrutinas se encargen de la aproximación final." Capitán Keyes: "Excelente trabajo, Cortana. Gracias. ¿Estás lista?" {Cortana mira el puente por un momento.} Cortana: {suspira} "Venga." {El Capitán toma el chip de Cortana del holotanque y se lo entrega al Jefe Maestro.} Capitán Keyes: "Buena suerte, Jefe." {El Chief toma el chip y lo coloca en su cabeza.} Cortana: "Hmm... Tu arquitectura se parece a la del Autumn..." Master Chief: "Nada de ideas raras." Part 03: ¡Inteligencias artificiales y ciborgs primero! {Gameplay} {Keyes le da su pistola al Jefe Maestro.} Captain Keyes:"No está cargad, hijo. Tendrá que encontrar munición sobre la marcha." {Si continuas junto con el Capitán Keyes} Captain Keyes: "Es mejor que se vaya, Jefe. Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer." {o} Capitán Keyes: (enojado) "Le di una orden, soldado. ¡Vayase de la nave!" Si usas la pistola para matar a Keyes o cualquier personal. :Cortana: (impactada y furiosa) What the hell are you doing? :Cortana (Radio):, the Master chief has gone rampant! ¡Take him down, boys! :{Marines invencibles llegan y te matan.} {Si continuas y no matas a ningún aliado, te encontrarás con Marines luchando con el Covenant.} Cortana: "¡Esos Marines necesitan tu ayuda, Jefe! ¡Haz todo lo que puedas!" {El Jefe pasa sobre un Marine muerto y toma su Rifle de Asalto.} {Si te disparan con tus escudos bajos.} Cortana: "¡Mantén tu cabeza abajo! Ya somos dos aquí, ¿recuerdas?" {Cuando avanzas por un grupo de tres Marines, y se escucha una gran explosión} Marine 4: "¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos ha alcanzado algo?" Marine 5: "¡Vamos! ¡De vuelta a la exclusa!" {Una explosión sale de la exclusa, hecha por una Nave de Abordaje Covenant que aterrizó en el Pillar of Autumn, matando a dos Marines que estaban de guardia junto a eso.} Captain Keyes (Altavoz): "Equipos de combate de reserva en cubiertas 5 a 9, a la segunda posisción defensiva!" Cortana: "Están usando las exclusas de nuestros botes salvavidas para acoplar sus naves de abordaje... nosotros salimos y ellos enttran! Muy listos ellos..." {Al de encontrar 3 Marines luchando contra Covenant destrás de barreras de combate} Marine 6: "We're taking fire! We could use a hand!" {Al llegar a un lugar donde hay unas escaleras y el Covenant se encuentra en un piso superior.} Capitán Keyes (Altavoz): "Tripulación y personal de operaciones en cubiertas 9 a 12, a los puestos de evacuación! Ya!" Cortana: "En el embarcadero, encima de nosotros!" {Después de acabar con ellos} Capitán Keyes (Altavoz): "A toda la tripulación, aqui el Capitán. Preparense para abandonar la nave! Equipos de combate, hagan frente a los intrusos hasta que el personal se haya ido. Buena suerte. Keyes fuera." {Cuando llegas a donde se ven botes salvavidas saliendo y siendo disparados por laseres} Cortana: "Las capsulas de salvamento estan despegando! Hay que darse prisa." {Los rayos siguen golpeando la nave. Tres botes salvavidas son lanzados uno trás otro. El tercero es destruido.} Cortana: "El Covenant esta destruyenda las capsulas de salvamento... sinduda no nos quieren en ese anillo. {Cuando el Jefe pasa unas compuertas} Alarma! Compuertas cerrandose! Tenemos que usar los accesos de mantenimiento de la nave. Sigue el punto de navegación, te llevará a una salida." Capitán Keyes (Altavoz): "Al resto de la tripulación y personal de operaciones, a los botes salvavidas, retirense a los puestos de evacuación!" {Cuando te acercas a unas puertas en el tunel de mantenimiento} :Lo siguiente solo pasa en Fácil y Normal :Cortana: "Detecto movimiento del Covenant fuera de los accesos. Activando rastreador de movimiento. Busquemos una salida segura." :{El Jefe alcanza la 1º puerta. Puntos rojos lo rodean en su detector de movimiento.} :Cortana: Estan afuera! Necesitamos encontrar otro camino! :{El Jefe encuentra otra puerta cerrada. Aun se detectan los puntos rojos.} :Cortana: "Estamos muy cerca! Encuentra otro camino." :{Al encontrar una puerta abierta que te lleva a un cuarto oscuro.} :Cortana: "Rastreador de movimiento muestra todo claro." :{Al encontrar la puerta rota.} :Cortana: "Espera, tenemos que pasar por esa puerta, esta dañada por una explosión. Analizando... el mecanismo de control de la puerta esta desconectado, aunque muy dañado. Deberías poder echarla abajo golpeandola con el arma." :{Después de golpear la puerta para abrirla.} Capitán Keyes (Altavoz): "Equpos de combate Alfa a Noviembre, a los puestos de evacación más cercanos!" {Cuando el Jefe atarviesa el cuarto de control de su cuarto criogénico y ves Elites mirando alrededor del lugar} Cortana: "Parece que el Covenant quería pillarte desprevenido." (Si te encuentran) {Los Elites te empiezan a disparar (pero estás protegido por el cristal de la ventana), y entoncés dejan el cuarto.} {Al pasar en un área muy dañada de la nave} Cortana: "Hay graves daños en la superestructura... no se cuanto más aguantará el Autumn!" {Cuando todas las fuerzas Covenant alrededor han sido derrotadas} Cortana: "Solo queda un bote salvavidas! Rápido, sube abordo antes de que despegue!" Part 04: Escape {Cinemática} Marine Aterrado: {cae} "Oh no... oh no!" (Es levantado por el Jefe y lanzado al bote salvavidas) "Ahhh!" Cortana: "Convendría que nos fueramos ya!" {El Jefe revisa el lugar por última vez en caso de más enemigos, y entra en el bote. Se toma de una agarradera, mientras el Marine se arrastra a un asiento} Jefe Maestro: "Dale." Piloto del Bumblebee: (se coloca su visor) "Si señor!" {El salvavidas se lanza.} Piloto del Bumblebee: "Estamos fuera, distancia de seguridad minima." Panicking Marine: "Lo conseguiremos, vedad, señor? No quiero morir aqui!" {El Jefe coloca su mano en su hombro.} Cortana: "Mira!" {El Jefe Maestro avanza con la piloto. Halo aparece en la vista del Bumblebee} Marine: "Qué es eso, teniente?" Piloto del Bumblebee: "Ni idea, pero aterrizaremos ahí." Panicking Marine: "El Autumn! Le han dado!" {El Jefe retrocede por el salvavidas y mira el ''Autumn.}'' Cortana: "Lo sabía! El Autumn acelera, Keyes ha pasado a manual!" Piloto del Bumblebee: "Atención, allá vamos! cinco segundos antes de entrar en la atmósfera!" Cortana: "Seguro que no quieres sentarte?" Jefe Maestro: "Nos irá bien." {El Jefe se agarra del salvavidas, y dobla sus rodillas.} Cortana: "Si aun tuviera dedos, los cruzaría..." {El Bumblebee se dirige a la atmósfera de la Instalación 04.} Trivia Glitches *Hay un glitch que permite al jugador volver a tubo criogénico. El jugador debe saltar dentro del tubo y agacharse antes de que se cierre. Una vez dentro, el jugador puede ver al Jefe Maestro aparentemente decapitado. *Es posible estar fuera del cuadro de la prueba de escudos, aunque esta este ocurriendo. Entra en el cuador, en una orilla, y la máquina te empujará afuera, pero no te puedes mover hasta que se complete el proceso. *Hay un glitch en este nivel que te permite cargar tres armas en lugar de dos. Apenas Keyes te de la pistola sal rápido del puente. *Algunas veces al matar a un personal del puente saldrán los Marines invencibles, y a veces solo si lastimas a uno. *En la primera cinemática, hay un Warthog que se conduce sin conductor. *En fácil y normal, es posible, aunque dificil, llevar el primer Elite que encuentras (en el pasillo oscuro) por las puertas que se sellan detrás de ti. Cuando el juego carge, el Elite quedará congelado y los Marines lo ignorarán. En Heróico y Legendari no se encuentra el Elite. *Hay un glitch que permite salir del Pillar Of Autumn. Cuando llegas a una exclusa de aire vacía de un bote salvavidas, camina hacia la puerta y salta-agachate. Si lo haces bien, saldrás al otro lado de la exclusa. Errores *Los dos tripulantes de la cinemática en el cuarto de criogenia usaban uniformaes naranjas, pero en el diagnóstico, utilizan uniformes amarillos. *Si el jugador mata a un aliado fuera del puente, será transportados al puente. Esta es una medida progrmada para prevenir que el jugador escape de los Marines inmortales que intentan matarlo; eso detiene al jugador de escapar del puente.л *Si examinas los escombros de la explosión dque mata al tripulante que supuestamente te debe guiar al puente, se puede notar que tiene texturas de un muro Forerunner. *En la cinemática del puente, el Pillar of Autumn es golpeado por una carga antimateria, y el puente se sacude. El Capitán Keyes y el Jefe Maestro perderán el equilibrio, pero ningun tripulante detrás de ellos se sacude por el golpe. Easter Eggs *El muro cerca de la entrada del puente tiene muchos anuncios, entre ellos el de un gato perdido, Jonesy. *En el comedor, hay dos máquinas de comida, FOOD y DRINKS. FOOD incluye Turkey Dinner (Cena de Pavo), Hamburger Dinner (Cena de Hamburgesa), Cheeseburger Dinner (Cena de Hamburgesa con queso), Hotdog Dinner (Cena de Perro Caliente), Meatloaf Dinner (Cena de Albóndiga), and Chef's Special (Especial del Chef). DRINKS incluye Cola, Lemon/Lime (Lima/Limón), Root Beer (Cerveza de Raíz), Orange (Naranja), Water (Agua), Lemonade (Limonada), Coffee (Café), Hot Chocolate (Chocolate Calinente), Hot Tea (Té Caliente), Chef's Surprise (Sorpresa del Chef) y otras 3-4 son irreconocivbles. *También se esncuentra el "Megg" que parece una M hecha de sangre y balas. *En el gafete del Capitán Keyes se puede leer: "HELLO MY NAME KEYES" ("HOLA MI NOMBRE KEYES"), y en el cual "IS" no se encuentra, probablemente porque no cabría. Referencias *Johnson tiene diferente diálogo en la primera cinemática del nivel en diferentes dificultades, como en el inicio de Halo 3 y en Halo 2 en los niveles de Las Afueras, Metrópolis. *La manera en la que el Covenant aborda al Pillar of Autumn es similar a como el Imperio invade a la nave rebelde Tantive IV en Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza *Al principio del nivel se puede oir un dialogo entre keyes y cortana este mismo dialogo se puede oir al final de Halo Reach esto es porque Halo Combat Evolved es el sucesor de Halo Reach Miscelanéos *Si juegas este nivel en Fácil o Normal, tienes la opción de entrar de nuevo en el Crio-tubo y ver la parte inferior del Jefe, dandole al jugador la primera mirada de sus propios pies en toda la Serie de Halo. También es la única vez en todo Halo: Combat Evolved en que el jugador puede ver sla parte inferior de su cuerpo. *Johnson aparece algunas veces en este nivel. Primero, cuando le da a los Marines un discurso. También en el comedor luchando contra el Covenant. Y a veces aparece protegiendo una exclusa de aire, y luego es matado en una explosión. *Durante la prueba de escudos, el sonido de la máquina es similar al disparo sobrecargado de una Pistola de Plasma. *La armeria que el Jefe atraviesa para llegar al puente está vacia, aunque la armeria junto a Ingeniería en elnivel de Las Fauces esta llena de munición y armas. Es posible que esta última armeria estuviera más lejos para que los Marines pudieran usarla en el abordaje del Covenant. *Granadas de Plasma no aparecen en las dificultades Fácil o Normal. Sin embargo, explosiones de estas granadas son vistas, aun en estas dificultades. Categoría: Niveles de la campaña de Halo: Combat Evolved Categoría:Niveles Categoría:John 117 Categoría: Halo ombat Evolved